


Careful

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [61]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Clumsiness, Double Drabble, Dyspraxia, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Silly, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Gion is clumsy and Iwashimizu worries too much.[Prompt 61 – Careful]





	Careful

“Gion, what are you doing?”

“Gion, careful!”

“Gion, stop it, you’re gonna fall!”

If you spend any time near Iwashimizu and Gion, you will probably hear this sort of thing, frantic cries from a worried Iwashimizu as Gion messes about.

Iwashimizu doesn’t mean to worry, but Gion… he’s just a walking disaster area. He’s clumsy (“Yeah, it’s my dyspraxia,” Gion said one day, trying and failing to juggle rugby balls), prone to doing silly things and seemingly not scared of the potential injuries he might incur.

One day, he runs along beside Iwashimizu on their jog to school when he spots a low brick wall. Grinning like a fool, he jumps onto it and makes his way along the wall, arms held out like a tightrope walker.

“Gion, please be careful,” Iwashimizu says, anticipating an injury.

“You worry too much, Tree Trunk!” Gion says, smiling. “I’m fine.”

But only a second after the words are out of his mouth, Gion lurches to the side. his foot slips off of the wall and he stumbles, only avoiding crashing to the ground by Iwashimizu grabbing his arms.

“What did I say?” he says.

“Thanks, Tree Trunk,” Gion says, totally avoiding the question.


End file.
